


We Run Things

by mila007



Series: Christmas Challenge 2017 [9]
Category: Biathlon, Biathlon RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: Christmas Party, F/M, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-24 16:27:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13217622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mila007/pseuds/mila007
Summary: Тема дня: Вечеринка





	We Run Things

**Author's Note:**

> Предупреждение: упоминается измена

Предрождественские вечеринки Саманты Скогранд славились на весь Осло. Она умела организовать все так, чтобы всем было интересно и весело, и при этом не свести все гуляние к банальной пьянке. Тарьей был наслышан об этих вечеринках давно, но посетить тусовку собрался только сейчас. В основном потому, что Саманта устраивала ее у Эмиля дома, куда не так давно переехала.

Перехватив поудобнее бутылку марочного вина, принесенного в подарок, Тарьей нажал на звонок. Дверь открылась почти мгновенно – на пороге стоял Эмиль.

– Ты пришел! – выдохнул он, радостно улыбаясь.

– Не мог пропустить такое событие, – хмыкнул Тарьей. – Впустишь?

– Да, конечно, заходи, – Эмиль отошёл в сторону, пропуская Тарьея в дом. 

– Тарьей, ты пришел! – Саманта вышла из гостиной. – А где Йоханнес?

– Заезжает за девушкой. Я решил им не мешать и приехал отдельно. Спасибо за приглашение.

– Всегда рада тебя видеть, – улыбнулась Саманта, а потом внезапно рассмеялась. – Парни, вы под омелой! Традиция!

Тарьей задрал голову и посмотрел вверх – на притолоке действительно была прикреплена веточка омелы.

– Ну, если ты сама на это указала, то у меня нет другого выхода. – Он схватил Эмиля за галстук и притянул к себе. – Прости, но слово хозяйки – закон. – И крепко поцеловал Свендсена.

Саманта присвистнула, и раздался щелчок камеры. В следующий миг Тарьей отпустил Эмиля. Тот стоял с приоткрытым ртом и пытался перебороть ступор.

– Вау! Это было горячо! – сказала Саманта и рассмеялась при виде румянца, залившего щеки Эмиля. – Вы такие милые!

– Если вы решите, что не против третьего для разнообразия, то помни: я всегда готов, – поиграл бровями Тарьей и, больше не глядя на Эмиля, подошёл к Саманте и протянул ей бутылку. – С праздниками!

– Взаимно. – Она подставила щеку и рассмеялась, когда Тарьей попытался и ее поцеловать в губы. – Но-но, не наглей! 

– Ну, могло же выгореть!

– Проходи в гостиную, там уже немало людей собралось.

Перед тем как скрыться в указанном направлении, Тарьей оглянулся на Эмиля и задорно ему подмигнул.

 

Тарьей прижимал Эмиля к дверям ванной и жадно целовал. Эмиль отвечал ему с не меньшим энтузиазмом, запуская руки под свитер и впиваясь пальцами в горячую спину. Они сбежали от гостей на второй этаж, в хозяйскую ванную комнату, и торопились урвать от недолгого уединения по максимуму.

– Она сказала, что мы милые, – хрипло выдохнул между поцелуями Тарьей. – Интересно, что бы она сказала, увидев нас сейчас?

Эмиль мотнул головой, не желая задумываться над ответом, и вновь поцеловал Тарьея.

– Не развернешься? – спросил Тарьей. – У этой двери я тебя ещё не трахал.

– Порой мне кажется, что я сделал громадную ошибку, связавшись с тобой, – ответил Эмиль, но послушно развернулся, расставляя ноги пошире и пытаясь расстегнуть брюки.

– Руки на дверь. – Для усиления своих слов, Тарьей не сильно, но ощутимо прикусил Эмилю плечо. На так и не снятой рубашке остался влажный след.

– Опять твои игры?

– Ты их обожаешь.

Тарьей стащил с Эмиля штаны и трусы до колен и любовно огладил подтянутые ягодицы, которые напряглись под его руками.

– Так или поменяемся? – на всякий случай уточнил Тарьей.

– Ты можешь хоть раз выебать только мою задницу, а не мой мозг? – огрызнулся Эмиль. Сквозь дверь, несмотря на оглушительный стук крови в ушах и их с Тарьеем хриплое дыхание, он слышал звуки вечеринки, доносящиеся с первого этажа. Где-то там играла в идеальную хозяйку Саманта, пока он тут стоял со спущенными штанами и ждал, когда его трахнут. От этого адреналин вскипал в крови похлеще, чем во время гонок, а и без того возбуждённый член становился твердокаменным. Порой Эмиль не понимал сам себя. 

– Но так же не интересно, – хрипло рассмеялся Тарьей и полез в карман за предусмотрительно захваченными презервативом и смазкой.

Растягивал он Эмиля заботливо, но очень быстро – руки дрожали от нетерпения, хотя спали вместе они в прошлый раз всего два дня назад. Они вообще старались встречаться каждую свободную минуту, когда Эмиль возвращался со сборов в Осло или когда Тарьей приезжал на этапы Кубка мира: официально – болеть за брата, неофициально – поднимать боевой дух второго номера норвежской сборной.

– Тар-р-р-рьей, – прорычал Эмиль. – У нас не так много времени, прежде чем…

Договорить Эмилю не дали – наконец закончив с подготовкой, Тарьей раскатал по члену презерватив и резко вошёл. У Эмиля перехватило дыхание.

Тарьей ухватился ладонями за запястья Эмиля, прижимая их к двери ещё сильнее, и принялся лихорадочно двигаться. Эмиль, чуть слышно постанывая, подавался навстречу его толчкам. В таком темпе их хватило ненадолго – первым в оргазм сорвался Тарьей. Придя в себя, он отпустил руки Эмиля и нетерпеливо обхватил его член – впервые за весь вечер. Этого оказалось достаточно, чтобы Эмиль затрясся в бесшумном оргазме.

Отпустив его, Тарьей отступил на шаг. Дотянулся, отмотал кусок туалетной бумаги и, завернув в него презерватив, выбросил получившийся комок в мусорную корзину. Затем отмотал ещё бумаги и подал Эмилю. Пока тот вытирался, включил воду и вымыл руки.

– Подвинься. – Эмиль поцеловал его в висок и подтолкнул бедром в бок, отодвигая от раковины. – Я спущусь вниз, придёшь минут через пять, ага?

– Ок. – Тарьей подмигнул ему и расправил на спине рубашку, прежде чем помочь надеть поверх нее пиджак. Эмиль поблагодарил кивком, посмотрел на безнадежно смятый галстук, свернул его и убрал в карман. Расстегнув две верхние пуговицы рубашки, он поправил воротник, привел в порядок волосы и вышел из ванной.

Тарьей тихонько щёлкнул замком, запирая комнату, и обессилено прислонился к двери. Он не понимал, что они творили, но и остановиться уже не получалось. Мысленно досчитав до трехсот, он покинул ванную и незаметно вернулся вниз. Они обязательно обсудят это. Как-нибудь попозже. Сегодня же нужно было веселиться.


End file.
